Por el Ido
by Dlkg
Summary: No le encerraron un biju, ni usaron una técnica de reencarnación en ella,…ella, es así por naturaleza, con el poder de un clan cuya gloria se extinguió, y de talento que akatsuki quiere,…ella es Kurama Yakumo
1. Prologo

**Por el Ido**

- No le encerraron un biju, ni usaron una técnica de reencarnación en ella,…ella, es así por naturaleza, con el poder de un clan cuya gloria se extinguió, y de talento que Akatsuki quiere,…ella es Kurama Yakumo-

Bueno con mucha tristeza, les digo Que Naruto y sus personajes, no me pertenecen TT Son de Kishimoto-Sensei, y… esta historia la escribí hace unos 10 minutos :P

Ojala y la disfruten….

_Prologo_

Los rayos del sol entraban sin permiso por la elegante ventana, adornada de finas cortinas blancas. La chica de cabellos cafés, mantenía su almohada cubriendo su cabeza, no tenia ánimos de levantarse temprano. Ya que en la noche pasada, tuvo que ensayar por largas horas junto con Unkai Kurama, la buena postura, el kekei genkai, el arte de la danza y la música, los antiguos artes de su cultura, tocar diversos instrumentos musicales componentes de la orquesta, la extensa y perfecta dramática y el canto. No supo como lo hizo en un solo día, pero al fin un paso de su infierno había pasado, pero solo uno, el otro para irse directo al Tartaro, era probar el examen de Chuinin. A sus catorce años unos meses después de conocer al joven Jinchūriki e interactivo Uzumaki Naruto, decidió probar de nuevo y solicitar ser al menos, un genin. La hokage, le dio un papel especial en cada misión, con su sorprendente técnica de genjutsu, confundía a sus enemigos, siempre saliendo victoriosa, y sin tener que hacer esfuerzos. Eso era lo que le afectaba a Yakumo, no se sentía completamente útil…

La joven sabia que seguía siendo débil de cuerpo y fuerza. El malvado Ido, que posaba en ella, no la dejaría, usar mucha fuerza y chacra, le daría un riego de salir. Por eso Yakumo debía de aprender a controlarlo perfectamente. En muchas ocasiones, con la ayuda de su maestra Kurenai, lo había enfrentado dentro de su subconsciente, Ido le decía que lo utilizara, que no debía dudar, que no se arrepentiría…claro que la chica no caía. Pero no le quitaba el medio, y decidió dejar su equipo para dedicarse a la manipulación de de "su otro yo".

Quería ver a su sensei, a Shino, a Kiba y a Hinata, quienes se convirtieron en sus grandes amigos, también saludar y agradecer a la hokage, por apoyarla a cumplir su sueño de ser un ninja. Y a Unkai, demostrarle lo mucho que apreciaba el que no la dejo sola.

Se levanto con pereza, entro al bien ordenado baño y se miro al espejo…

Observo unos minutos su cabello algo brillante, sus ojos más verdes y su piel color claro y brilloso. Adormilada camino a la tasa, pero repentinamente se exalto y corrió a de nuevo al espejo. Toco su rostro, se miro insistentemente, y…

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto al ver su nueva apariencia.

Su cabello se encontraba más largo, y brillante, su cabello era sin color y vida, ¿como sucedió eso?, sus ojos…sus ojos se volvieron más expresivos y verdes como las hojas el árbol más vivo que allá visto, normalmente el color de sus ojos era verde oscuro. Pero lo más extraño fue su piel…era ya crema y de pinta delicada y sueva.

Se sentía extraña, ¿cómo puedo pasarle eso?, en la noche estaba muy normal, y de repente aparece con una apariencia muy buena y mejorada,…hermosa.

¿Sería una broma?, ¿un genjutsu?, no…se habría dado cuenta, ahora tendría que preguntar a Unkai.

Fin del Prologo

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿No esta tan mal, verdad?, no sean

Malos, ¡comenten! Porfa, y espero que sean Positivos….Por cierto…

¿Si es bijuus? Mmm, creo que no :p ni modo

Que estén muy bien

Bye bye


	2. Un nuevo recluta, Una nueva misión

**Por el Ido**

― No le encerraron un biju, ni usaron una técnica de reencarnación en ella,…ella, es así por naturaleza, con el poder de un clan cuya gloria se extinguió, y de talento que akatsuki quiere,…ella es Kurama Yakumo―

_Hola, bueno, en primer lugar quiero disculparme, por la tardanza…es que soy a si de mala xD_

_Nota: en este finc, no aparecerá; Hidan, Orochimaru,Tobi, ni nadie que salga en Shippuuden, ¿Por qué?, bueno,…verán que la empleare en el tiempo en que naruto, se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y Akatsuki, reclute a Deidara…tal ves los tiempos, estén mal, pero, es para que la historia tenga concordancia, no se enojen, por favor, n.n_

_Nota 2:_

_(.: •― ― ― ― ― •:..: •― ― ― ― ― •:..: •― ― ― ― ― •:.) cambios de lugar o de tiempo._

_(-) separación de dialogo…_

_Nota 3:_

_¡Naruto, no me pertenece! Es de Mashashi Kishimoto…._

Capitulo 1 "un nuevo recluta, una nueva misión"

En el escondite de los Akatsukis.

Observó El lugar, era oscuro y rustico. Un lugar digno como para una película de terror. Suspiro al ver el humillante sitio donde tenían que encontrarse en cada reunión. Examino el espacioso territorio, excelente para su siempre necesaria invocación. Comenzó a realizar sellos; jabalí, tigre, caballo, buey, tigre,…flexiono las piernas y clavo su mano en el suelo, que al tener contacto, rompió y esparció distintos símbolos. Al instante un fuerte temblor se propago y una enorme figura comenzó a emerger del suelo, una figura de feo aspecto con nueve ojos, manos encadenadas y alzadas hacia riba.

Después de un tiempo, alzo dos de sus dedo y dijo;

― ¡comencemos!

Cinco figuras borrosas, comenzaron a aparecer a colores negro, azul y rojo.

― ¿están todos presentes?―pregunto con ojos cerrados el supuesto líder de la peligrosa organización.

―no, falta el chico nuevo…―le respondió Kisame.

―mmm, ¿en donde se encuentra ahora?

―viene en camino con Sasori, debe estar localizando la cueva, para aparecer aquí…

―no lo creo…

― ¿Hmp?

―dudo que el muchacho quiera venir…prácticamente lo hemos raptado…jajaja―se burlo kakuzu.

―es cierto líder, ¿Por qué lo ha querido a el?

―en primera, no lo secuestramos, el asedio a unirse, y…he escuchado sobre sus habilidades, es perfecto para nuestro trabajo…

―mmm, pero no lo suficiente mente bueno,…ni siquiera pudo contra itachi… ¿verdad?... ¿itachi?

―si…―respondió el uchiha sin mucho interés a la plática.

―líder… ¿De verdad cree que el muchacho, es el indicado para remplazar a orochimaru?―hablo el zetsu blanco.

―claro que si, ahora cállense, ya viene.

Dos figuras, una delgada y otra más grande, aparecieron al instante. La más grande se mantuvo quieta mientras el otro, no parecía muy contento.

― ¡eh!, ¿que es esto?―se volvió hacia todos.

―guarda silencio,…Deidara ¿cierto?

― ¿hmp?, eh, si…

―bien Deidara, ahora eres un nuevo miembro de akatsuki,… ¿sabes la primera regla?

―eh…no

―pues ahora tenla presente todo el tiempo…

―hump

―"si, trabajas con nosotros, trabajas para akatsuki"

―…no entiendo…

―no nos traicionaras nunca o atente a las consecuencias―dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos y en un tono neutral.

―ehhh, si…

―de acuerdo, tú llevaras el anillo de Seiryuu, Dragón azul/verde, del Este y de la primavera y de ahora en adelante serás el compañero de sasori

― ¡hai!―acepto el rubio.

―muchacho…―hablo sasori.

― ¿hmp?

―no te que tardaste mucho en localizar esta cueva…no seas tan lento…No Me Gusta Esperar…―le advirtió en tono misterioso.

― ¡si, solo tarde unos segundos!―se quejo el nuevo.

―pero aun así…

―cállense

Ambos voltearon hacia pain.

―aun no he terminado…

Todos vieron a pain.

―antes de ir con sasori,…te probare con una misión, la cual tendrás que cumplir solo―explico el líder.

―creí que ya estaba dentro…―miro de reojo a itachi con una mueca de enojo.

―y lo estas…

―¿?

―pero primero todos aquí tenemos hacer pruebas de todo tipo, en especial si eres nuevo…

―… ¿Cuál es?

―capturar un monstruo

― ¿monstruo?

―así es…

― ¿Qué?, ¿acaso es un biju?―pregunto sorprendido kakuzu.

―no, precisamente

― ¿entonces?

―… ¿han oído hablar del clan Kurama?

―…nunca ―dijo deidara.

―ni yo―aclaro kisame…

―yo si…―hablo de repente itachi, por lo que todos dejaron de mirar a pain, para posar sus miradas en el.

―el clan era tan famoso como el mío, dentro de konoha…

― ¿Qué mas sabes?

―solo que su fama fue desapareciendo cuando sus integrantes dejaron de ser lo suficientemente buenos para calificar de chuhinin…

―… ¿y…? ¿Eso es importante?―hablo zetsu negro sin encontrar sentido a la información.

―si―continuo pain―todo el talento y poder que el clan fue perdiendo con el paso del tiempo,…no fue un lamentable desperdicio…

―…―nadie entiende nada.

―todo el increíble potencial de la familia, se concentro durante años,…asta hace tiempo…

―… ¿quiere que consiga ese poder?

Pain asiente.

―pero,… ¿Cómo lo hago?, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿en konoha?― se desespero el chico.

―tranquilízate

―…

―el poder se ha guardado dentro de una chica desde su nacimiento…

―…

―se encuentra dentro de ella, y es ella

― ¿quiere que la secuestre?

―así es…se encuentra por las afueras de konoha, en su mansión, tendrás que tener cuidado de los ambus y ninjas médicos que la cuidan― termino su explicación.

― ¡ja!, entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte… ¡todos los de konoha son unos idiotas! ―comento burlón sasori―sin ofender, Itachi…

―…―el pelinegro solo lo observo con su sharigan activado.

― ¿Cuándo empiezo?

―ahora mismo, deidara…

―hai―contesto con una mueca de pereza―tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido posible―prometió.

― ¡ja!, no te apures tanto muchacho, que yo prefiero hacer las cosas solo― dijo sasori.

―…

―bien, eso es todo, ¡retírense!, konan da las instrucciones completas a deidara― Ordeno.

La chica obedeció quedándose quita, mientras las sombras desaparecían.

―…ehhh, ¡hola! ―saludo alegre Deidara, pensando en hacer un amigo rápido.

― ¡Unkai― sensei!, ¡unkai― sensei!― grito la chica, al buscar a su preciado tío.

― ¿Qué pasa yakumo?― le pregunto un ambu, mientras corría hacia ella.

―… ¿Dónde esta mi tío?

―…yakumo,… ¿Qué te a pasado?...

― ¿eh?, ¿Qué tengo?― asustada froto su rostro.

― Te,…tevés diferente― le confeso confundido.

― ¡ah!― grito sonrojada― ¡¿Dónde esta mi tío?!― exigió saber.

― Todavía esta dormido…

― ¡¿Qué?!― No podio creerlo, ¿por qué a ella le obligaba a despertarse temprano y el no?― enojada corrió a su cuarto.

― ¡yakumo!, ¿A dónde vas?― le siguió el ambu.

― ¡¡¡tío!!!― Chillo y siguió corriendo.

― ¡yakumo!, ¡deja de gritar!, ¿Qué pasa?― se preocupo el pobre ambu.

― ¡tío!― llego a la puerta del dormitorio de unkai, y la abrió de una patada.

― ¡tío!― grito de nuevo.

― zzz― fue la respuesta.

― ¿tío?

― Zzz

―…tío…

― yakumo, te lo dije, vuele a tu cuarto, y vístete― por que seguía en piyama.

― ¡¡¡TIOOO!!!― el edificio tembló.

― ¡ah!― unkai, se despertó de golpe― ¿q― ué?... ¿qué paso?― pregunto con ojos rojos y grandes como platos.

― ¡ti― tío!― chillo la joven y lo abrazo.

― Eh, ¿Qué paso yakumo?,… ¿Qué pasa?― miro al ambu y este solo se encogió de brazos.

― tí― tí― o, yo…

― ¿eh?

― Yo…― mira al ambu― ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento?

―…pero…

― Por favor…

Unkai, le indico que se fuera.― ¿Qué paso kayumo?, ¿te sientes bien?

― No

― ¿entonces?, ¿Por qué estas así?― empezó a preocuparse.

― ¡mírame tío!

―…― busco en su rostro, para encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de la chica―…

― ¿no lo ves tío?

― …

― Por favor tío…

― Ya lo veo…

― ¿si?

― esta más bonita― sonrió.

― ¡estoy diferente!, este no e…

― Esta bien yakumo,…no es nada raro…

― ¿Qué?, ¡no vallas a decirme que es la pubertad!

― No yakumo,…esta eres tu…

― ¿Qué…?

― siempre has sido esto…

―… ¿Qué quieres decir tío…?

Volvió a sonreír― todo esta bien, pequeña,…ahora vuelve a tu cuarto

― Pero tío

― Yakumo,… se que te forcé a noche, por eso hoy puedes tardarte lo que quieras en la aldea…

―…tío,… ¡eso no me explica nada!

― Anda ve…― la lleva hacía la puerta.

― Pero, ti…

― sal con tus amigos…― al sacarla del cuarto cerro la puerta.

―…― ella solo observo la puerta confundida―…tío…_¡algo me ocultas!―_pensó para si misma.

― Yakumo

El ambu, reapareció― ya estas calmada― la toco el hombro.

La chica solo asintió sin despejar la vista de la puerta.

― ¿quieres algo?

―…no gracias,…― lo mira― gracias…

―… ¿Por qué?

― nada, nada,…buenos días Kohu― san― le sonrió y se fue corriendo. Kohu no entendió.

Fin del Capitulo 1.

¿Y?

¿Qué tal?

¡Oh!, ¡díganme por favor!


End file.
